1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector capable of detecting full insertion of a memory card without affecting the connection stability between the memory card and the memory card connector.
2. The Related Art
With the ever-increasing miniaturization and multifunction of portable electrical devices, a memory card connector for receiving and connecting a memory card to increase memory capacity is required for a portable electrical device.
Nowadays, a variety of memory card connectors are manufactured to connect with the memory cards. One kind of memory card connectors has no structure to identify whether the memory card has been fully inserted thereinto, and consequently, this kind of memory card connector can't guarantee the stable connection between the memory card and the memory card connector. As a result, the connection between the memory card and the memory card connector is susceptible to sudden disconnection in case that the memory card is not fully inserted into the memory card connector, which results in unstable signal transmission between the memory card and the memory card connector.
Another kind of memory card connectors has the structure to determine whether the memory card has been fully inserted thereinto. The memory card connector has a detecting terminal disposed at a bottom of the insertion chamber and a metallic shell. When the memory card is fully inserted into the insertion chamber, the detecting terminal is pressed downwardly by the memory card to electrically connect with the metallic shell to keep that the memory card is fully inserted into the memory card connector. This kind of detecting construction however, adversely affects steady electrical connection between the memory card and the memory card connector, because of the lift up of the memory card by the detecting terminal during insertion process. So this memory card connector is not suitable for portable electrical device.